Hailey's Interview with the Wicked Characters
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, i know this has been done before, but i wanted to do my own. this is musical-verse
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everybody! Welcome to my interview with the wicked characters. I know that this has been done before, but I loved the interviews that I read, and I wanted to do my own. I promise I will make it original, and I won't copy anyone else's interviews. Remember to review and give me your questions and dares for everyone's favorite characters!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Hailey's interview with the wicked characters! Please allow me to introduce to you our stars!" Elphaba and Fiyero walked out from behind a curtain looking quite confusified. "Where are we?" asked Elphaba. Hailey moved on before answering Elphaba. The audience clapped loudly.

Next, Glinda walked out "OOH! I get my own personal entrance!" Glinda toss-tossed and then noticed her best friend, and ex-fiancé. "ELPHIE! FIYERO!" She scooped them into a group hug.

"Ok, um next characters please!" Hailey said.

Out walked (Or wheeled) Nessarose, and Boq. "What happened? I thought I died." Nessa said.

"Nessa! Elphaba ran to her sister and hugged her, something that Elphaba wouldn't normally do.

The next characters to come out were the wizard and Madame Morrible. The whole audience booed them and threw rotten veggies at them.

Hailey looked at her schedule and said "I think there is one character left…" Then, a very whiney looking young girl came out of the curtains. "Where am I? I want to go home!" she said.

The audience booed again and threw some more rotten vegetables at Dorothy. "Hey! What did I ever do?" She asked.

Hailey sighed and muttered "just go with it."

"Please applaud for our wonderful wicked characters… and not so much Dorothy! OH, I almost forgot!" Bring out the chairs please!" a random guy hurried on stage with 5 chairs, and an extra comfy looking one for Hailey.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq sat down. Nessa was already sitting in a wheelchair. "Hey!" said the wizard "Why don't we get chairs?"

"Because no one likes you, you three can sit on the floor." Hailey explained.

"Why don't people like me?" asked Dorothy.

"Because you tried to kill, and caused trouble for our poor Elphaba." Hailey said. "Anyway, you are all here for my interview with you guys! Isn't that exciting! Reviewers get to make up questions and dares for you, and I get to direct the whole thing, sound good?"

The good wicked characters looked happy, but the bad ones looked a bit frightened obviously wondering what people were going to make them do.

"I want to go home!" Dorothy whined.

"Too bad!" said Elphaba.

"Can I have my own make up team?" asked Glinda.

"sure." said Hailey.

"Remember to submit your questions and dares in the reviews, and get creative! Until next time, bye!" the stage lights went down, and Hailey started to further explain everything to her favorite (and least favorite) characters.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights went up on the stage and a crew of people went on stage with makeup for Glinda. They gathered around the blonde and a cloud of dusty makeup appeared around them much like it would on cartoons. The rest of the wicked characters and Hailey started coughing. Once the cloud had dissipated and the makeup job was done for the day, the lights went completely up.

"Hello, my fellow ozians! Hailey said. Welcome back to the interview. Let's get right into it! Our first review comes from 'ElphieFae' who is reviewing as a guest! She says; I love interview fics! I'm glad you're doing one! I dare Fiyero to sing 'if I only had a brain from the wizard of oz. I want Morrible to take off all her makeup and redo it so she looks more like a fish.  
>I dare Elphaba and Glinda to switch outfits. And finally I dare Dorothy to apologize to Elphaba for what she did to her and give Elphaba a bucket ;) I'm excited for this story!<p>

"Fiyero, will you sing 'If I only had a Brain?" Hailey asked Fiyero who was not a scarecrow anymore.

"Oh, alright." He said. "I could while away the hours conversing with the flowers consulting with the rain. And my head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching if I only had a brain." Elphaba started to laugh.

"What?" asked Fiyero.

'It's just…well, that is the absolute perfect song for you, Fiyero!" the other wicked characters and Hailey found this very funny.

"Alright Morrible, let's make you look like a fish!" Before she could protest, hailey whistled, and Glinda's makeup team came running out from backstage, and there was a cloud of dust again.

"Hey! Ouch! What are you doing?" Morrible shouted at the makeup team. They quickly finished the job, and stood back so the audience could see the funny makeup look that the fish had going on. The makeup people had covered Morrible's face in a shiny blue color, and made her hair look like a fin.

"Hahaha! The audience, hailey and the wicked characters, except for the fish were laughing hysterically.

"Alright." Said Morrible "You've had your fun, now get this stuff off me!"

"No way! We are leaving that makeup on you for the rest of the episode… at least." said Hailey.

Morrible crossed her arms and pouted in a very galindafied way.

"Next, you and Elphaba have to switch outfits!" Hailey told Elphaba and Glinda excitedly.

"Really? Do you really expect me to wear… THAT!?" asked Elphaba looking at Glinda's poufy bubble dress in horror.

"Yes." Hailey sent the two backstage to change outfits. After ten minutes of waiting, Nessa asked "What is taking them so long?"

The green girl and the blonde walked out in their new outfits. "Sorry it took so long, it took me a while to get Elphie to put on my dress." Galinda informed everyone.

"I can't believe that I have to wear this hideous looking dress!" Elphaba said.

"Elphie, you know that there is a HUGE difference between a dress and a ball-gown!" Glinda, who was wearing Elphaba's act 2 dress and hat without a complaint said.

"Will you two be willing to keep those on until next episode?" Hailey asked.

"Hey, I didn't get any choice!" Madame Morrible pointed out.

"Well, we don't like you and no one likes you!" said Hailey.

"Sure!" said Glinda, who was actually liking Elphaba's dress.

"NO!" Elphaba yelled.

"But Elphie, I promise I will never attempt to give you a makeover again if you agree to do this."

"Ok, fine, but I won't like it!" Elphaba pouted.

"I kind of like that look on you, Fae." Fiyero commented.

Elphaba smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Alright, time for the moment we've all been waiting for, when Dorothy apologizes to Elphaba!" Hailey said.

Elphaba and Dorothy walked center stage. "I'm sorry Elphaba, I didn't mean to cause any harm." Dorothy said actually sounding sorry.

"Good." said Elphaba. A bucket of water appeared in her hands, and she splashed it over Dorothy's head.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked the farm brat.

"Ok, time for the next reviewer! This comes from airhawk19, she says: Dorothy, why in all of oz would you believe anything a guy who hides behind a giant fake head to scare the wits out of people says? If he's willing to do that, do you really think he's everything he says he is? Elphaba, if you could visit any place on earth, where would you go, what would you do, and who would you take with you? Also, someone either douse the wizard in a pool of freezing cold pool or smack him good upside the head and call Morrible a codfish.

"Ha ha, cod fish! Codfish! Codfish! Codfish! Codfish! Elphaba and Glinda sang at the same time at Morrible, who still had her fish makeup on. Morrible simply sat there and crossed her arms.

"I believed him because everyone said that he was a really great guy, and because he could help me get home." said Dorothy in response to her question.

"Wow, what a great excuse!" Elphaba said bluntly. "If I could go anywhere on earth? I don't know where I would go, there are so many interesting places! Maybe France, or the Bahamas. I would take Fiyero, and Glinda with me."

"What about me? asked Nessa.

"Oh, I would take Nessa also."

The wizard looked really worried. There was only one dare in the review that haden't been fulfilled. Hailey smiled and snapped her fingers. The wizard fell through a trapdoor under him in the floor where he was sitting.

"Woah!" There was a big splash. Everyone gathered in a circle around the trapdoor, and the 'wonderful' soaked wizard came bobbing to the surface sputtering and spitting. His teath were chattering.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was." Hailey replied.

The wizard climbed out of the pool of ice water, and Hailey gave him a very old, dirty looking towel with holes in it. The wizard frowned at her, but accepted the towel.

"Ok everyone, our next review is from Elphieispopular! (She hopped up on stage) Yay! Another interview! Elphie, Morrible or Dorothy? Glinda, can I be on your makeup team? Pwease? "Of course! The more the merrier!" said Glinda happily. Yay! Nessa, *steals ruby slippers and hands them to you* here, I hope you like it! Yero, are you and Elphaba already been married? "NO, but I would love to marry Fae at some point!" he said smiling at Elphaba. She smiled back. Elphie, read the first chapter of 'How Bad Could it be?' and say what you think. Glinnie, give Morrible a makeover! See you next time!

Elphaba read the chapter. "Wow, that was… dark. It is well written, but I really don't think that I would ever attempt to kill myself." Elphaba said.

"Ooh! A makeover?" Glinda squealed.

"No! Wait!" Morrible yelled. It was already too late though, Glinda removed the fish makeup, and put on some foundation. She gave Morrible a false eyelash, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and some eyebrow pencil. Glinda also slapped a brown wig over Morrible's crazy fish hair.

"Ball-gown!" Glinda pointed her wand at Morrible. She was soon wearing a ball-gown, and it was pink. Glinda had effectively made Madame Morrible look about thirty years old. The blonde stood back and admired her work. The audience applauded. Everyone in the wicked cast laughed, except of course, Madame Morrible.

"How long do I have to leave this makeup on for?" Asked Morrible.

Hailey giggled. "Maybe for the rest of the episode, and now on to our next review which comes from **Doglover 645**!"

Creative ,MY KINDA PARTY!  
>Would you rather questions (for everyone)<br>Go back in time to meet your ancestors, or forward in time to meet your great-grandchildren?  
>Live in a world with no problems, or a world you rule?<br>Have everlasting fame and fortune, but nothing else, or be with your love and have nothing?

Yeah...update soon!

Elphaba spoke first. "I would want to see my great grand children, to make sure they aren't green! For question 2, I would choose a world with no problems I wouldn't want to rule! Question 3, be with Fiyero and have nothing." Fiyero hugged Elphaba, and he answered next.

"Wow, I don't know about question one, maybe my great grandchildren, I want to know if they are green also! I would want to rule a world and I would want to be with Fae for the third question. Elphaba smiled at Fiyero because of his answer.

"Glinda, why don't you go next." said Hailey. "Well, I would want to meet my ancestors that would be so cool! And of course, I want to rule a world, I basically already live in a world with no problems, in the upper uplands and all, OH! And I guess I would pick fame and fortune… since I have no lover… Glinda looked sad.

"Cheer up Glinda! You'll find someone!" said Hailey. "You really think?" Glinda looked hopeful. "Of course. You rule Oz!" Hailey pointed out.

Nessa and Boq had the same answers as Glinda, except Nessa wanted to be with Boq and have nothing, rather than fame and fortune.

Then Morrible answered. "Well, I would want to see my ancestors, and rule a world!" everyone rolled their eyes. "and I would want fame and fortune, of course, also, this dress itches!"

"Too bad!" Hailey said. "Our next review comes from **TheNightFur****y **who says - What's everyone's dream job?  
>- Would Elphaba ever consider teaching middle school English?<br>- Has anyone heard of Hogwarts?  
>- If Hailey told Elphaba the Wizard was her Father, what would her reaction be?<br>- What mode of transportation do you prefer?  
>- What is Fieryo's favorite school memory from the schools he's been kicked out of?<p>

"Why middle school English?" Elphaba asked.

"It's from a fanfiction I wrote." Haley explained.

"Uh, ok then, yes. Not many people know this, but I studied teaching back at Shiz." Elphaba said.

"Hogwarts?" Fiyero asked. "What's Hogwarts?"

"Fiyero, did you do any reading?" Elphaba asked. "Of course I've heard of Hogwarts, who hasn't read 'Harry Potter!?" everyone else agreed.

"I've read that!" said Nessa.

"Me too!" said Boq.

"Me three!" Glinda squealed.

"If Hailey told Elphaba the wizard was her father what would her reaction be?" Hailey read aloud before catching herself. "Uh… oops." Elphaba was glaring at her.

"You're telling me the WIZARD is my FATHER!?" the green girl yelled getting right in front of Hailey's interview desk.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, you weren't supposed to ever find that out… but yes… Elphaba stomped back to her chair mumbling, grumbling and sneering. "I guess he's better than that stink of a father I had…"

"Elphaba I'm really not that bad!" the wizard said.

"Fathers don't trick their daughters! Fathers don't proclaim their daughters wicked!" Elphaba yelled at him.

"That was before I knew… I'm sorry."

Elphaba sat down, and Fiyero tried to comfort her.

"Next question! What mode of transportation do you prefer?" asked Haliey.

"Broom." Elphaba said still angry.

"BUBBLE!" Galinda squealed.

"I like swankified carriages." Fiyero said.

"Balloon." Said the wizard.

"Anything fancy." Madame Morrible answered.

"Walking!" said Nessa.

Ok, and now for the last question! What is Fiyero's favorite memory from a school he was kicked out of?"

"Maybe that time I went on a date with this girl named…"

"FIYERO!" Elphaba cut him off.

"Uh… sorry Fae."

"And now for our very last review from **woodland59**who says Mmmkay...how about...  
>"Elphaba, who is your favorite actress that has played you?"<br>"Glinda, I dare you to wear black and out on all black makeup and a black wig."

My favorite actress who played me is Lindsay Mendez, closely followed by Idina Menzel."

"Good answer!" Said Hailey.

Do I really have to wear black!?" asked Galinda.

"Yes!" said Hailey. Before the blonde could protest, her makeup team came rushing out. There was a cloud of makeup for a moment and then Glinda was in all black.

"UGHH! Get this stuff off me!" Glinda pouted.

"Well, that's it for the episode! See you next time! Oh! And in the real world, I got the role of Maria in the sound of music, my school play! Also, sorry for falling off the face of the earth for 2 months… *sigh* it happens.


End file.
